badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon yellow: death of pikachu
Hi ive been going to yardsales to look for cheap stuff over the years and came across a very old game of pokemon yellow version. the old man that was having the yardsale said that it was his son’s old game and showed me a box with red,blue and a gameboy. the old man was very nice and told me that his son passed away after he had moved out and the old man was going through his stuff that he had left behind. he said his son loved that game. i asked the man why was he selling his son’s game. he said he was moving and didnt want it to collect dust in a box.I asked how much he was selling it and he said 20 for all 3 games and the gameboy. it was so worth it. i bought them and talked with the old man for a few mins and found out his son was a programer and his dream was to make a pokemon game one day but shortly after he moved out he died in a car crash. the old man also said he had his son’s computer but was selling it too much for me to afford. I then went home to play. As i got home i went to my room and laid on my bed, put pokemon yellow in the gameboy. i wanted to see the old man’s son save game but it was corrupted, so i started a new game. it had the same intro with prof. oak but after that intro the game started at lavander towns pokemon tower in the first level. there was ash his mom, gary, prof. oak and a few npcs, all in black. There was also a gravestone, no music was playing. prof. oak walks to you and said *im sorry..* and leaves with gary and the npcs. So its just you and your mom, both look at gravestone. Your mom then turns to you and says *ill be at home dear….* and leaves. you can now walk around,and go to the gravestone and press A, a text appears saying *RIP trainer ketchum…*. i was in shock but kept playing. I went outside the pokemon tower and prof. oak was outside. (and yes lavender music was playing ) prof. oak then tells you that your father was a great pokemon trainer and friend. he then asks you to follow him to his lab and then uses fly and takes you to his lab. He then tells you, your father left this for you if something were to happen to him. You then recive a shiny pikachu. prof. oak says that your father left that pokemon for you to raise and train. The game is normal after that just ash has his hat black and coat. Untill you fight gary at the end but his pokemon are too storng to beat, once you loose he tells you *its what you get for killing mine…* after that you black out and end up in the pokemon tower next to a gravestone which reads *RIP pikachu…* after you read the gravestone a ghost sprite of your mom appears saying * I can no longer live in this world…* and fades away. you then blackout again and wake up in your room. As you go outside a texts appears saying * your beening watched*. All your pokemon are gone and there are no npcs or grassy areas. After you walk to the first town another text says *getting closer…*. it says that in all towns untill you are in lavender town. once you are there and go into the pokemon tower, theres nothing but gravestones and a path leading up stairs as you go up to the top there are four gravstones. Three are next to eachoher and one is by itself. The three have a texts reading *F,P,M *and the last one* ASH*. After you have read these gravestones the game cuts to the credits and after the credits it shows pikachu with ashes’ hat and a texts saying *GAME OVER..* while playing a song ive never hear before death of pikachu. I was uneasy after the game was over. I went back to the old mans house to ask about the computer thinking his son had mod the game but the old man was no longer there. i leave the game in a box in my room too creeped out to open the locked box as everytime i see the box i hear the song at the end with pikachu. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Ripoff Category:Gamepasta